


Matcha in the Making

by minint



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bucket List, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, This is cute., Tord is a weeb, Tord made dessert, Tord really likes matcha, tiramisù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/minint
Summary: Tord is getting around to completing his bucket list! So he chose an easy one to start off with.But it wasn't as easy as it sounded.Does Tord succeed? Read to find out.Written for Wattpad's Lucky FriYAY fanfiction contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have this cuz i dunno what to do next.
> 
> This is literally just pasted from my Wattpad work. I didn't worry about getting rid of my typos, especially since this was written on my phone. Typos are inevitable when typing on the tiny keypad of a Samsung phone. 
> 
> Even though I have the keypad size maxed out. I have big thumbs

_**Tord's Bucket List:** _   
_**●Make plum ice cream Michigan** _  
_**●Try eel sushi** _  
_**●Visit Tokyo** _  
_**●Get Tom to watch anime** _  
_**●Buy a custom Jericho 941** _  
_**●Go on a date with Tom** _  
_**●Make custard taiyaki** _  
_**●Play the Pocky Game with Tom** _  
_**●Make an original matcha-flavored dessert** _  
_**●Finish watching Attack on Titan, Bleach, Naruto and Sailor Moon** _  
_**●Watch Madoka Magika: Rebellion** _  
_**●Go back to Norway on vacation** _

_Today's the day,_ I think to myself. _I'm gonna start on my bucket list._

I stated scrolling through my list- this list contained everything I wanted to accomplish before I left this miserable earth. I made it my personal mission to compete every item I put on there.

 _I don't know which one to do first,_ my mind kept racing as I tried to find the perfect item to start off with.

Then my eyes landed on the perfect one.

"That's it!! I'm gonna make an original matcha dessert!"

I jumped up in excitement, knocking over my desk lamp in the process. It landed on the hardwood flooring with a loud THUD.

"Yo, Tord, you okay in there?"

Edd opened my door to see me standing near my desk, flustered after having been so careless as to knock my lamp to the floor.

"Hehe.. er, I'm fine, Edd. Just, eh, got a bit energetic is all."

Edd met my gaze with his own- his eyes filled with a sense of worry and curiosity.

"What were you so excited about, Tord," the green-clad Brit gave me his signature cat-like smirk when asking me that; almost as if he knew what I read thinking at that exact moment.

"I wad going to start on my bucket list, Edd. I was going to make an original recipe for a dessert."

Edd blinked a few times while he processed my answer. Then his face lit up.

"Oh! Can I help you get the stuff you need? I need to get groceries anyway, we need more cola."

Of course we needed cola. Edd never had enough cola.

"Ehm, sure, Edd. Let me get you a list of ingredients."

I turned around to get a piece of lined paper and a pen, picking my lamp up in the process. I proceeded to write down a list of ingredients for one of my favorite desserts- tiramisu.

_Tord's Shopping List:_  
_-Eggs_  
_-Granulated sugar_  
_-Milk_  
_-Heavy cream_  
_-Vanilla extract_  
_-Matcha powder_  
_-Lady finger cookies_  
_-Mascarpone cheese_

I handed the list to Edd, a slight scowl on my face. He took the list, quickly scanned it over, then exuberantly left my room to go to the store and get the groceries.

《--------●--------●--------●--------》

Edd cane back from the store with everything it needed, plus the normal groceries. I immediately at to work on my matcha tiramisu.

Getting out the recipe I downloaded from the Internet, I set out my needed utensils.

I separated six egg yolks, putting them in a saucepan; I threw away the whites. Adding in my carefully measured sugar, I whisked the two ingredients together.

Once the eggs and sugar were well mixed, I turned the burner on medium, then proceeded to add my measure of milk, whisking constantly while the mixture boiled. I let the mix boil for one minute before covering it and placing it in the fridge for an hour to chill.

While waiting for my mix to chill,  I sat at the table with my phone in hand. I decided to check my social media feeds; first Facebook, then twitter, folded followed by tumblr and YouTube.

While I found nothing worth my while on Facebook and Twitter, tumblr and YouTube had done pretty good posts.

After my hour of Buzzfeed binge-watching, I took my milk-egg-sugar mix out of the fridge. It was time to move on to the next part.

For the next part of my tiramisu filing, I bay my heavy cream and vanilla worn an electric hand mixer on medium food a few minutes, just until stiff peaks began to form. I then turned my attention to the matcha.

Opening the small tub of matcha powder, I scooped up a few heaping spoonfuls and placed then in a mixing bowl.

I then got a large mug from the cabinet, placing it under the Keurig's "spout," and pressed the button to make a large glass of hot water.

Once the water was done, I dumped it in the bowl of matcha powder and stirred until all the powder was dissolved, leaving me with a great big bowl of hoof green tea.

I opened the packages of lady fingers and gently placed as many as I could info the bowl to soak.

After leaving my cookies to soak, I went back to my milk mix. I opened the tub of Mascarpone, dumped it into the milk, and whisked until the cheese was smoothly mixed into the milk.

Now that my tiramisu components were done, I needed to put them together. I grabbed a casserole dish, 7 inches by 11 inches, and began composing my dessert.

First I laid out a layer of cookies in the bottom of the dish, followed by a covering of Mascarpone, topped with whipped cream. I repeated this stack of ingredients once more, then put a thin layer of matcha powder overtop the whipped cream. I set the tiramisu in the fridge to cool for 5 hours.

《--------●--------●--------●--------》

Everybody wad sitting at the dining table, having after-dinner chats. I decided that since the four of us, me, Matt, Edd and Tom, were all in one place, that it would be a good time to try my dessert.

"Hey, guys," my Norwegian accent rang loudly through the constant sound of three British men chatting away. They all looked at me in acknowledgement to my words.

"I made dessert for tonight, would anyone line to have some?"

"What did you make, Commie?" Tom deadpanned his response.

"Well, Jehova's Witness, if you must know, I made a green tea tiramisu. I know Matt hates coffee, so I substituted ask the coffee for matcha."

Tom raised an eyebrow to that, but rippled with a simple "Sure," accompanied by a small, genuine smile.

Excited, I ran to the fridge and pulled out my tiramisu. I set it on the table, then grabbed a knife to cut with and plates and forks fire eating.

I cut the four of us each a good-sized slice, then sat down once we all had our food.

We all took out first bites in unison,  and took a moment to take in the flavor of the food.

Creamy, sweet Mascarpone blended with the unique flavor of green tea, fluffy whipped cream, and sweet cookies ask in one bite. Thus was even better than I initially hoped it would be! Even Tom had a look of sheer joy from that first bite, and he usually just sits and scowls!

We all hummed in acknowledgement that my tiramisu was just absolutely delicious. We continued to eat in neat silence, the only real noses being the clank of forks to plates or a hum to signify the rich taste of green tea tiramisu. It continued like this until Tom spoke up.

"Damn, Commie, I didn't know you could make such a tasty dessert. You should do this again sometime."

I looked at Tom in shock- he never compliments anything I do! I heard Edd and Matt hum in agreement as they all left the table, leaving me to clean up the dishes.

 _Wow,_ I thought, _today was a good day._

**_END_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna make a blooper type comic thing for When You Smile. 
> 
> Should I? Let me know what you think.


End file.
